


Ignorance Is Bliss (Japanese Traslation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: ソーを闘技場に出場させないことを条件に、ロキがグランドマスターにある申し出をする。ソーはその取引内容が気に入らない。





	Ignorance Is Bliss (Japanese Traslation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignorance Is Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152147) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> 原作者に許可をいただいて日本語に翻訳しました。  
> 原作：[ Ignorance Is Bliss ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152147)  
> 原作者：[Lise ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise)

　人生というものは、とロキは思う。

　運命が大きく変わるとき、そのきっかけは、時間をかけて考えたり、緻密に計画を練り上げたり、慎重に行動した結果の選択ではない。

　それは、コンマ数秒の決断なのだ。

　例えば、モンスターから逃げるのではなく、立ち向かう。

　ビフロストにしがみつくのではなく、手を離して落ちる。

　初対面の姉と戦うより、逃げると決めて、ビフロストをミッドガルドに呼ぶ。

　そして例えば、ソーが闘技場に連れて行かれそうになったとき、とっさに「ちょっと待ってくれ」と言ってしまった、ロキの選択だ。その後に訪れた沈黙は深く、何か重大な意味を含んでいるように感じられた。

　しまった、これはまずい、とロキは思った。グランドマスターとの良好な関係を築くために、もう何週間も苦労を重ねていた。何週間もだ。この努力を、ソーを闘技場送りから救うだけのために、あっさりと無駄にするのか？ソーはどうせ決闘など、一人で立ち向かえるだろうに。　

　ソーも少し驚いたようにロキを見ていた。

「何か問題でも？」グランドマスターが聞いた。

　ロキは緊張して唇をなめたりしなかった。落ち着きなく体を動かしたりもしなかった。にっこりとグランドマスターに笑いかけて言った。

「彼を見逃していただけませんか？私からのお願いです」

「お願い？！これはこれは、なんと図々しい」ロキは緊張し、それを悟られまいとしたが、グランドマスターはそう言った後、ロキににやりと笑ってみせた。

「君のそういうところが気に入っているんだよ、ロキ。その大胆なところがね」少し黙ってから、ソーに向き直った。

「よし。いいだろう。お願いを聞き届けよう。だが服従ディスクはつけたままにしておくよ。念のためにね」　

　ロキはグランドマスターをじっと見つめ、ソーとは目を合わせないようにしながら、謙虚な微笑みを浮かべた。

「寛大な御心に感謝いたします」

「もちろん、たっぷり感謝してもらわないとね」グランドマスターは満面の笑顔で答えた。「どんなに君が私に感謝しているか、あとでゆっくり証明してくれるだろうね？わかっているな？」

　ロキの微笑みがわずかに引きつった。ソー、ありがたく思えよ、と心の中で兄に叫ぶ。

「ロキ」ソーはおずおずと話に割り込もうとしたが、グランドマスターは手をひらひらと振って臣下に命じた。

「その男を連れて行け。部屋はいつもの場所だ、とにかくさっさと連れて行け。・・・さて、」グランドマスターはロキの全身に舐めるような視線を這わせた。

「感謝の心について語り合おうじゃないか。ん？」

———————-

　感謝について語り合う、の内容に、実際に「語る」部分はほとんどなかった。少なくともロキの側は。

　グランドマスターのペニスを口の奥まで咥えこみ、ロキは頭を上下させていた。上から彼のおしゃべりが降ってくる。君は本当に図々しいよねぇ、そこが魅力的だよ、ほんとに、でもさ、ちょっと・・・わかるかな、困るんだよねぇ、そういうのは・・・ところで、君はお兄さんが好きなんだね？可愛いねぇ・・・ああ、ああ、そうだ、いいぞ、もっと・・・兄弟の再会とは、感動的だねぇ・・・

　しばらくするとグランドマスターはロキの口からペニスを抜きとり、ロキを床に押し付けて、四つん這いになって尻を高くあげるように命じた。それまでロキの前立腺を30分以上刺激していたプラグを引き抜き、代わりに自分のペニスを押し入れる。

「君が好きだよ」グランドマスターはゆっくりと腰を動かしながら囁いた。奥まで入れては引き、またさらに奥まで突く、やや強引なその動きを何度か繰り返す。「本当だよ、私のロキ、可愛いロロちゃん。でもね、君はどうも・・・この星のルールってものを、ちゃんと理解できていないようだ」グランドマスターがそこで動きを止めたので、ロキは指をカーペットに食い込ませ、泣きそうな声で呻いた。

「君にわかっておいて欲しくてね」

「わ、わかっています」ロキは喘いだ。

「本当かな？」

　グランドマスターはロキの腰をつかんで微妙に角度を変えると、ちょうど前立腺をこするように揺すり上げ始めた。快感がロキの身体にじわじわと広がっていく。しかしそれだけで達することができるほどではない。

「どうかな、本当に・・・わかっていない気がするんだけど。君はときどき・・・すごく偉そうな態度をとるよね・・・それもなかなか良いんだけどね、でも・・・気に入らないよ、わかるかな？」

「ああ・・・は・・・はい」ロキは息を切らしながら答えた。

「よろしい。互いに誤解があっては嫌だからね」

　そう言うとグランドマスターは前よりも早く腰を動かし始めた。滑らかな動きで抽出を繰り返す。ロキも昂まったが、やはり絶頂を引き寄せるには足りない。やっとその予感に身体が火照り始めた頃、グランドマスターはロキの中で射精し、満足のため息をついた。そして根元まで自身をロキに埋め込んだまま、しばらく動かなくなる。ロキは喘ぎ、絶頂寸前の苦しさに身体を痙攣させた。ロキの体が懇願するようにペニスをぎゅっと締め付けているというのに、グランドマスターはそれに気づいていないかのように平然としていた。

　やがて彼は、やっと自身を引き抜いたかと思うと、すぐにまたプラグを装着しはじめた。位置を微妙に調整し、ロキの脚が震え、ペニスから数滴の液体が零れ始めると、そこで手を止めた。

「これでよし」グランドマスターは言い、ロキの尻をピタピタと叩いた。「それをしっかり中に入れておくんだよ。私の言ったことを忘れないようにね」

　ロキは額をカーペットに押し付けた。グランドマスターがロキを絶頂に導くつもりがないことは明らかだった。自分で触れることも、少なくとも彼の目の前では、禁止されていた。「忘れないように・・・」ロキは弱々しい声でつぶやいた。「・・・わかりました」

「いい子だ」グランドマスターは優しい声で言い、ロキは情けない声で呻いた。

————————　

　部屋に戻る前に身体を洗うことは許された。足をひきずるほどではないが、かなりの痛みと過敏になった感覚の辛さに耐えながら、ロキは部屋へ向かった。勃起は鎮まっていたが、最後まで達することができなかった不満は強く残っていた。

　そして、尻に埋め込まれたプラグの存在から意識が離れない。

　部屋にさえ戻れば、自分の手で絶頂を得ることができる。その後は、ソーのために犠牲となって娼婦のような行為をしたことについて、もう何も考えないようにしよう。グランドマスターに体を差し出すのは初めてのことではないが、今までは、それは自分の戦略のためだった。今日は改めて嫌な気分だった。

　ドアを開けた瞬間、ロキは固まった。部屋の片隅にソーがいた。相変わらず椅子に固定されて、怒り狂った顔のまま。ロキはしばらくソーを見つめてから、ため息をついてバスルームへ向かった。

「ロキ！今すぐこの椅子から俺を外せ！」

「ごめん、ちょっとトイレに」ロキはソーを遮って言い、バスルームに入ると背後でドアを勢いよく閉めた。

　トイレは使わず、自分の手で射精しようと指を動かし始める。しかし、すぐ外にいるソーのことを意識してしまい、どうしても上手くいかなかった。自分が何をしているか、今どういう状況に追い込まれているのか、ソーに知られるのは絶対に嫌だった。それだけは嫌だ。ソーはこのことを、まったく知らずにいるべきだ。

　ロキはソーの命を救った。それ以上のことは、知らなくていい。

　しばらくして、ロキは諦めた。手を洗ってからバスルームの外に出て、腕を組んでソーを見る。

「ロキ！」ソーは怒鳴った。

「椅子から解放したら、私を攻撃するのか」ロキは聞いた。

　ソーはまるで本当にそうしようかと思案するような顔をした。ロキは苦い気持ちになったが、やがてソーは言った。

「しない。だが・・・お前は、ここで何をしてるんだ？どうやってここへ ─ 」

「私は、もう何週間も前にここに着いたんだ。いろいろと忙しかった。友達を作ったりね」

「友達って、あの男と、あんな、あんなやつと・・・」ソーは言いたいことを表現する言葉を見つけるのに苦労している様子だった。

「ロキ。アスガルドは俺たちを必要としている」

「アスガルドは消えた」

　ロキは冷たく言い切った。もう故郷のことは諦めていた。ソーが死んでしまったと諦めていたのと同じように。ソーは生きていたけれど、だからと言って故郷も無事かもしれないという意味にはならない。

「我々の狂った姉上が、間違いなく今頃すべて滅ぼしてしまっただろう。悪事にかけて私を超える存在がいたとは、恐れ入ったよ」

　ソーの目に怒りが燃え上がった。

「こんなときに、よくそんな軽口がたたけるな。勝手に決めつけるな」

「決めつけじゃない、これは理屈だ」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。「意味もなく死ぬのは嫌だ、ここにいて権力のある地位を手に入れた方がいい、これはきちんと筋が通った理屈だ。数年もすれば、私はグランドマスターの背中に短剣をつきつけて、地位を乗っ取る機会を手に入れる」少し考えてから続ける。「兄上と組んでもいいぞ」

　ソーはロキを睨んだ。

「俺は自分のするべきことから逃げない」

「そうか。どちらにしても、ここからは逃げられないよ」ロキは皮肉たっぷりの声で言った。そう言いながらも、ロキは片手をひらりと振り、すると椅子の鍵が弾けるように開いた。ソーは即座に立ち上がり、肩をほぐすように頭を前後に動かした。やっと得た自由をしみじみと味わっている様子だった。

　まあこれだけでも、グランドマスター専用の愛人になったかいがあった、とロキは思った。「あの男」ソーは言った。「あいつは頭がおかしい。危険だ」

　ロキは突然、尻に埋め込まれたものの存在に意識を引き戻された。立つ姿勢によって、その感覚は不快にも、快感にもなった。どちらがより辛いのかわからなかった。

「知っているよ」

「でもお前は仲良くなったじゃないか」

「敵に回すよりいいだろう」ロキは言った。「私を魅力的だと言っていた」そう、グランドマスターは私の尻が好きだ、私の頬骨も、私の脚も。彼によれば、私は信じられないくらい美しいらしい。

　ソーは目を細めた。「ここを出るぞ」

「どうやって？」ロキは聞いた。「ここを飛び出して最初に出会った奴隷商人に、飛行機に乗せて、とでも言うのか？ここにまた連れ戻されるだけだぞ。馬鹿なことを言うな、ソー」

「臆病者より馬鹿のほうがましだ」ソーは言い返した。

　私の臆病さが兄上の命を救ったんだ、とロキは言いたかったが、その言葉は飲み込んで、ソーを無視することにした。口の中に、まだグランドマスターのペニスを口に含んだときの味が残っていた。こんな状態で、ソーに勇気について延々と語られたくなかった。

　ソーはロキが黙り込んでしまったことが気に入らなかったのか、「とにかく、ここを出るぞ」と怒った声で言った。「お前が脱出方法を考えないのなら、俺が考える」

「私は手伝わない」ロキは言い捨てた。「私がせっかく救った兄上の命を、簡単に投げ捨ててほしくない」

　ソーはロキのその言葉に少し考えさせられたようで、しばらく黙っていた。

「それに、その首についているディスクがある限り脱走は無理だ」

「じゃあ外せ」

「もしやり方がわかれば、外すかもしれないけど。でも残念ながら、コントローラーがない状態で外すと、あまり楽しい結果にならないと思うよ」

「外すかもしれない？」

「うーん」ロキは考えた。いや、きっと外すだろう。機会があれば外してしまうと自分でわかっていた。ソーのこんな姿を見るのは、ロキにとっても確かに屈辱的だった。しかし自分がそんな風に感じていることを、ソーには知られたくなかった。

　くだらないこだわりかもしれないが、ロキにとっては大事なことだった。

　ロキはカウチまで歩いていって勢いよく座ってしまい、思わずびくりと腰を浮かせた。重心をかけた位置に鋭い刺激が走り、中に入っているものの存在を思い出させられた。あちこち重心をずらして刺激を逃れようとしたが、そのたびに中でプラグがグリグリと動き、敏感な場所をこすりあげた。ソーはロキを見て眉をひそめた。

「顔が赤いぞ」

「ああ、頑固な兄にイライラしてるからだよ」ロキは刺々しく答えた。

————————

　なんとかソーには状況を知られないでいられると思っていた。少なくともしばらくの間は。

　グランドマスターは、もちろん、その希望をあっという間に打ち砕いた。当たり前だ。この男には良識などというものが一切なかった。

　いや、良識の問題ではなかったかもしれない。ロキが着替えている真っ最中、ノックもせずにグランドマスターがノックもせず部屋に入ってきたのは、わざとやったことに違いなかった。

「おやおや、こんにちは」彼はあからさまにいやらしい目つきで、上半身裸のロキに視線をからめた。ロキは、ベッドに腰掛けているソーを強烈に意識していた。グランドマスターはソーをちらりと見た。「パチパチくんも。嫉妬するなよ」

　ソーの顔がぴくりと引きつった。ソーが軽率な発言をしないように、ロキは慌ててソーとグランドマスターの間に立った。

「グランドマスター、何か御用ですか？」

「いや、ちょっと挨拶しに立ち寄っただけだよ」彼は答えた。「様子を見ようと思ってね。新しいお客さんが快適に過ごしているかどうか」

　ロキは体が震えそうになるのを必死で耐えた。慈悲深いことに、グランドマスターはロキにそのオモチャを長いこと中にいれたままにしろとは言わなかった。ただ、それを振動させることができると、ロキに知らせることは忘れなかった。

　今日は一日、ただ座るということが試練だった。

「ソーは快適にしてますよ」ロキはソーが何か言う前に急いで答えた。ソーの不満げな唸り声が、ロキの声でかき消されていることを祈りながら。

「それは良かった」グランドマスターは明るい声で言った。「素晴らしい。それから・・・明日の午後、コモドールで素敵なパーティを予定しているんだ。君はもちろん招待されているよ」

「もちろん」ロキはすかさず答えた。「必ず参加します」

「嬉しいね、ダーリン。手ぶらでおいで。持ってくるのは君の可愛い体だけで十分だからね。それと、お兄さんを連れてきてもいいよ、彼が来たければね」

　ロキは、グランドマスターと自分を交互に見つめているソーの様子を、視線の端にとらえた。　

　これだけでは十分二人の関係が伝わらないとでも言うように、グランドマスターはゆっくりとロキに近づくと、その唇にべっとりと甘いキスをした。続けて深く舌をからめ、最後にデザートを味わうかのように舐め上げる。

　それからロキの両脚の間に手を滑り込ませ、股間をぎゅっとつかんだ。ロキは体をびくっと震わせて、大きく目を見開いた。グランドマスターはロキににっこりと笑いかけた。

「ランチの予定、忘れないようにね」猫なで声で言う。

「ランチの予定？」ロキはすこし掠れた声で聞いた。ああ、もう。ソーが見ている。ソーに今のを全部見られた。ソーはきっと、ロキがどうやって彼に取り入ったのか、具体的に何をしたのかを悟ってしまうだろう。

「そう、ランチの予定を今、作った」グランドマスターはロキの股間を解放はしたが、まるでこれは自分のものだ、というように軽く叩いてみせるのを忘れなかった。ロキはまたびくりとしたが、なんとか声は抑えた。

「君の体は美味しすぎて・・・長く離れていられないよ」

　ロキは顔全体がかっと火照るのを感じた。口を開けるが何も言葉が出てこない。グランドマスターは笑顔でロキの胸を撫で、機嫌良さそうに鼻歌を歌いながら、滑るように部屋を出て行った。

　ソーが窒息しそうになっている気配がしたが、あえてそちらを見ないようにした。

「お前・・・あ・・・あいつ・・・と・・・」

　ソーがちゃんと話せるのか、そのままどもり続けるのかわからず、ロキはしばらく様子を見た。

「あいつと・・・やってるのか？」

　ソーがちゃんと質問できたので、ロキは感心してしまった。

「えーと」実際の気分よりだいぶ軽い口調で答えた。「やってるというか、やられてるというか」

　ソーは今度こそ本当に窒息しそうになって咳き込んだ。

「お前・・・冗談だろ」

「ああ、冗談だ。この星では股間を握って舌を喉までつっこむのが普通の挨拶なんだよ」

　沈黙。

「違うよ、ソー」ロキは苛立って言った。「冗談は言ってない」

　ソーが嫌悪感をむき出しにして怒鳴るか、お前よくも、王家の恥だ、俺を出し抜くためか、この浅ましい男が、などと罵倒するのを覚悟して、ロキは待った。

「あいつを殺してやる」雷鳴を思わせる低い声で、ソーは言った。ロキはさっと振り向き、驚いてソーを見た。ソーは暗い表情で両脇に拳を固め、本当にそのままドアから飛び出していきそうに見えた。

「ソー！ソー、待て」ロキは警戒して言った。「やめろ。あいつを殺すのはそんな簡単じゃない」

「簡単かどうかなんて、俺はどうでもいい」ソーは怒鳴った。「簡単に殺せないならむしろ嬉しいくらいだ。あいつの骨をすべてへし折って、首をねじり・・・」

「だめだ」ロキは急いで遮った。「だいたいなんで・・・どうしてそんな興奮しているんだ」

　ソーはロキを信じられないという表情で振り向いた。

「どうしてって、どういう意味だ。当たり前だろう」

「いや、わからない」

「俺は怒っているんだ」ソーは言った。「あの下等生物が！俺の弟を、よくも！」

　ロキは目をぱちくりさせた。

「なんだって？私が誰と寝ようと、兄上は今まで一度も口出ししてこなかったじゃないか」

「今までお前が寝た相手に、人殺しのキチガイなんていなかっただろう」

「兄上が知る限りね」ロキはつい口を滑らせてしまった。ソーはロキの方を見た。ロキは取り繕うような笑顔で言った。「あのアモラの件は覚えてるよね・・・」

「笑ってる場合か！あいつはお前を利用している・・・」

「そうだよ」ロキは答えた。

「お前を使うだけ使って、飽きたら殺すだろう」

「わかってる」

「あいつは・・・」ソーは言いかけて止まり、突然目を見開いた。「お前、もしかして・・・交渉したのか？俺を助けるために体を差し出したのか？」

　ロキはためらった。「そういうわけじゃない」と思わず言い、自分でも驚いた。恩を着せるチャンスだったのに。しかし、ソーは今、あまりにも激しく怒っていた。ソーが怒りで我を忘れたら危険だ。

「お前、嘘をついているな」ソーが顔を紅潮させているので、ロキは心配になった。「俺がここに連れてこられて、それから何時間かしてお前が戻ってきた。その間、お前は・・・」

「ああ、そうだよ」ロキはわずかに腹を立てながら言った。「セックスしていたんだよ。グランドマスターと。もう何週間もしていることだ。別に今更騒ぐことではない」

「今までもしていたから良いという問題じゃない」

「ソー」ロキはムキになって言った。「私は平気だ」

　ソーはロキを見つめた。まだ息が荒かった。「こんなことは間違っている」ソーは真剣な苦悩を声に滲ませて言った。ロキの胸に、チクリと不思議な痛みが走った。

「ソー、これはただのセックスだ。あいつは私を利用している、私はあいつを利用している。完全にお互い様なんだ」

　ソーの目には怒りが残っていた。「俺は気に入らない」

「別に気に入らなくてもいい。兄上があいつを抱いているわけじゃないだろう」

「抱かれてるわけじゃない、だろ」ソーは訂正した。少し前にロキが言ったことを繰り返しているだけなのだが、それでもロキは苛立った。

「どっちでもいいよ」

「ロキ、お前は無理をしている」ソーは言った。「自分でもわかっているんだろう」

　その通りだった。ロキはもう、そのことにだいぶ前に気がついていた。グランドマスターを初めて見たときから、そしてグランドマスターがロキを初めて見たときから、ロキはわかっていた。その後自分の身に起こることも、その後の成り行きも、すべて予想できていた。それでも、ソーが実際にそれを口に出して言うのは、ロキを馬鹿にしていると思った。

「私が兄上の人生の選択に口出ししたことなんか一度もないじゃないか」ロキは怒りっぽく言った。

「いや、ある」ソーは言った。「お前は俺にどう生きるべきか、しょっちゅう口出ししてくる」　

　ロキはソーを睨んだ。

「こんな話はしたくない」ロキは言い、肩をいからせて部屋を出て行った。

————————

「君のお兄さんは、どうやら私をあまり好きではないようだねぇ」グランドマスターはさりげないおしゃべりを装いながら、3本の指を根元までロキの中に埋め、まるで中から絶頂を引き出そうとしているかのように激しく動かしてしていた。「この前なんか、私を脅迫してきたんだよ。この私を。」

　ソーのやつ！息苦しいほど強い指の圧力に合わせて、ロキは無意識に腰を揺らす。

「ソーは・・・ああ・・・っ・・・ちょっと、過保護なところが・・・」

「それで？こんなか弱い老人の私から君を守らなきゃいけないと思っているのか？」グランドマスターが乱暴に指を曲げ、ロキは体を震わせてすすり泣くように呻いた。

「わ、・・・わかりません・・・兄の考えていることは」息を切らしながら答える。グランドマスターは、ふふふ、と意味ありげに笑った。

「微笑ましいねぇ、本当に」指がぴたりと止まり、ロキは苦しげに喘いだ。

「止めるな・・・」

「こらこら、そういう言葉遣いは良くないぞ」

　ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して、話をすることを諦めた。グランドマスターは頭を下げてロキの胸に口づけると、「そう、それでいい」と言い、深く激しい指の動きを再開した。指で奥を擦られると、どうしようもなくいやらしい喘ぎ声がロキの喉から溢れた。ロキは身をよじり、悶え、ペニスを小刻みに震わせた。

　グランドマスターが動きを止めるたび、ロキは叫ばないように声を押し殺して、ただ空気を求めて喘いだ。

「よし」グランドマスターに許可を与えられ、ロキはついに絶頂に達した。あまりに強烈な快感で、射精は苦痛に近かった。

「この遊びに、一度君のお兄さんを連れて来るのはどうかな？」指をまだロキの体に埋め込んだまま、グランドマスターは言った。「私がどんなに君を可愛がっているか、彼にもちゃんと見てもらおう」

　ロキはぞっとして、泣きそうになった。どうかそれだけは。しかし、嫌です、などと言おうものなら、逆にその場で決定してしまうだろう。だからロキは何も言わず、絶頂の余韻の中で体を震わせ続けた。

「どう思う？」グランドマスターにもう一度聞かれた。

　ロキはしばらく考え、弱々しい声でなんとか「兄はあまり興味がないと思います」と答えた。　

　グランドマスターは舌打ちをした。「ふーん。ちょっと思いついただけなんだけどね」と言いながら、ロキの中で指を広げる。ロキは思わず、ああっと苦しげな声をあげ、目をぎゅっと閉じた。「お兄さん、君が嫌々こういうことを私としていると思っているみたいだけど・・・どうなんだ？嫌なのかい？」

「まさか・・・嫌じゃありません」ロキは力なく答えた。

「そうか、よかった」グランドマスターが指を抜いたので、ロキは安堵のため息をついた。ところが、彼はロキに笑いかけると言った。

「ところで、今日は緊縛プレイを試したい気分なんだけどね。私の可愛いダーリン、私のペットちゃん」

　ロキは唇を舐めた。「素晴らしい提案ですね」

「もうちょっと嬉しそうに言ってくれた方がいいんだけどな。まあ、でもいいだろう。すぐに君を喜ばせてあげるからね。楽しみだろう？」

　何より嫌になるのは、とロキは思った。実際に、自分の体が喜んでしまうだろうと予想できることだ。

————————  
　  
　ロキが部屋に戻ると、ソーはカウチに座っていた。肩と腿の筋肉が痛かった。ロキの体は柔軟だったが、グランドマスターはその柔軟さの限界を見極めて、ロキを痛めつけては、その様子を見ることをたっぷり楽しんだ。

　一方ソーは、全力疾走して壁に頭から突っ込んでいったようなひどい顔をしていた。

「ケンカにでも巻き込まれたのか？」ロキは呆れた顔で聞いた。

　ソーは憮然とした表情になった。「ケンカではなかった。殴り返すチャンスも与えられなかった」首のディスクをつつく。

「こいつを外したい。今すぐに」

「コントローラーがどこにあるのか知らないんだ」

「探してもいないだろう」

「そうだね、あまり真剣には」ロキは体を伸ばし、肩をゆっくりと回した。「グランドマスターを威嚇したんだって？彼が怒る代わりに面白がってくれて、兄上は幸運だったな」

　ソーはそのことを思い出して歯ぎしりした。「次に俺の弟に手を出したら、その手を切り落としてやる、と言ったんだ」

　ロキは顔をしかめた。「なるほどね。それでそんな顔になるまで殴られたのか」それにあの、グランドマスターがロキを犯しているところをソーに無理やり見せるという、ほとんど脅しに近い提案。ソーはロキをちらりと見ると、目を細め、唇を引き結んだ。

「兄上が何を言おうとしているかはわかる」

「そうだろうな」ソーはただロキをじっと見つめた。

「なんだ」ロキは視線をはねつけるように聞いた。抑えきれない恥の感覚が胸にせりあがってきていた。「少なくとも私は、感電させられたり、殴られたりはしていないぞ」

　ソーが大股で近づいてきたのでロキは思わず飛びのきそうになったが、ソーはただ、ロキの腕をつかんで袖をまくりあげただけだった。縄目のあとがくっきりとついた肌が露わになる。グランドマスターが自分に何を伝えようとしているのか、ロキは少しずつ理解しはじめていた。

「ロキ、もうやめろ」ソーは意外なほど優しい口調で言った。「お前はただ、弱みを握られて利用されているだけだ」

　ロキは手をふりほどこうとしたが、ソーは握る力を強めた。

「そんなことはない ─ 」

「これが本当にお前の望むことなのか？」ソーは諦めなかった。「ずっとここに住んで、あいつのペットになって・・・ 」

「私はペットじゃない」

「でも、対等な関係ではないだろう」ソーは残酷な率直さで言った。「お前はあいつを恐れている。俺にはわかる」

　ロキは歯を噛みしめた。「ここを離れてどこに行けと言うんだ、ソー。私が行ける場所は限られている。アスガルドは消えてしまった ─ 」

「違う」ソーは言った。「消えていない。民は生きている。ヘイムダルが伝えてきた。ヘラは王宮を乗っ取ったが、ヘイムダルが人々を集めて避難させている。長いこと逃げていられるかわからないが、俺たちが戻れば・・・」

「戻れば殺される。わざわざ殺されに行くなど・・・ 」ロキは言葉を切った。

　ソーの表情がわずかに柔らかくなった。

「お前にはもっと大事なことをする力がある」

「いや、そんなことはない。私など大したことはできない」

「ものすごく偉大な存在だとは言わないが、少なくとも、こんなことよりもっと、するべき事があるはずだ」

　ロキは目をそらした。口に出して言いたくなかった。グランドマスターは頭がおかしくて危険かもしれない。でも、彼は私を気に入っているんだ、好きだと言ってくれたんだ、と。ソーがそんな理由を受け入れるわけがなかった。この行為に価値があると認めるはずがなかった。「脱出する方法を見つけたら、兄上は一人で出て行けばいい」

　ロキはソーと視線を合わせなかった。ソーの顔に浮かんでいるに違いない深い失望の表情を、どうしても目にしたくなかった。

————————

　グランドマスターのタイミングは絶妙だった。

　何の薬を飲まされたのかわからない。しかし一度も休むことなく四回目の絶頂に達したとき、ロキはこのまま自分は死ぬと思った。もしかしてそれがグランドマスターの意図なのかもしれない。いかにもグランドマスターのやり方だという気がした。すすり泣き、喘ぐ自分の声が遠くから聞こえる。ロキの体には二本のペニスが押し込まれていて、口にはボール状の口枷がはめられていた。耐え難いほど屈辱的で、うっとりするほど刺激的だった。グランドマスターがどれほどロキの体を自由にできるか、今はっきりとロキは理解していた。

　つまり「完全に、身体丸ごとすべて」だ。グランドマスターはロキにしたいことをなんでもできる。そしてロキはなんでも受け入れなければならない。何ひとつ断れることはなかった。

　このままここにいたら、身体がボロボロになる。そのうち自分の目的が何だったかも忘れる。そしてソーが言っていたとおりの存在になってしまう。彼のペットに。

　薄暗い霧の向こうに深い恐怖が漂っていた。遠のく意識の中で、グランドマスターがひざまずき、ロキの髪に指を通しながら話しかけていた。「そうそう、いいよ、上手だ、君は・・・君は本当に素晴らしい、ああ、なんて可愛いんだ・・・」おぞましい快楽の波に溺れながら、ロキは紅潮した全身をガクガクと震わせた。

　すべてが終わったあと、汗と精液の水たまりの中に体をぐったりと横たえ、ロキはそのまま気を失った。

　誰かがロキを部屋にひきずっていったに違いない。というのも、疲れ果て、身体のあちこちに痛みを感じながら目を覚ましたとき（幸運なことにうつぶせで眠っていた）、ロキは自分のベッドに戻っていたからだ。全裸のままで、まだ・・・身体中がベタベタしていた。

「ロキ」優しく心配そうなソーの声が聞こえた。ああ、素晴らしい。ソーにこんな状態の自分を見られた。これで一連のひどい出来事が、さらに完璧になった。

「おはよう」ロキは言った。「というか、いま朝だよね？」

「いや、もう午後遅い時間だ」ソーは一瞬の沈黙の後に言った。その口調はさらに心配そうで、ロキを見て真剣に心を痛めている様子だった。ロキは首をねじってソーを見た。そして兄の顔に浮かぶ、ショックと狼狽の表情を、じっくりと眺めた。

「ああ、そうか」ロキは言った。あの乱交パーティはそんなに長く続いたのか・・・と言っても、実際にあれがいつ終了したのか、よくわからなかった。朝方まで続いたのかもしれない。深夜までだったかもしれない。まったく正確な記憶がなかった。

「お前・・・」ソーは言いかけて言葉を切った。「あの・・・何か・・・」と言ってまた黙る。ロキはあえて手助けしなかった。

「何か、俺にできることはあるか？」

　ロキは枕に顔をうずめ、何も答えなかった。ソーが近づいてくるのがわかる。

「ロキ？」

　よく聞け、今から言うことにしっかり喜べよ。

「兄上の勝ちだ」ロキは小さな声で言った。

「何？」

「兄上の勝ちだ」ロキは繰り返した。「一緒にここを出よう」


End file.
